Regrets
by iMissa
Summary: On nights when he's alone, he regrets. Sasukecentric


**Disclaimer: Melissa no own, you no sue. Kay thanks!**

Sasuke can't stop the memories, but he wishes he could. He wishes he didn't wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for air and feeling that familiar emotion of longing. He dreams of memories, of Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. He remembers the feeling he used to get when he was with Team 7. The missing-nin realizes he hasn't felt that was since before his clan was slaughtered.

Another night, another dream. Sasuke was seriously considering never sleeping again. During the day, he was always training, always too busy to think about his ex-teamates. It was only at night that they haunted his dreams.

Every time it's dark and the only light comes from that of the full moon, the youngest Uchiha thinks of the night he left. He thinks of Sakura, declaring her love for him. Deep down, he knew she meant what she said, but he wished he could think differently. He wished that he could just brush her feelings aside as a mere stupid crush, and that she, like so many of his other fangirls, only liked him for his looks. Sakura had spent far too much time with him, though. She knew his ups and downs, his horrible side, and she knew he wasn't perfect. Yet, she stayed. Perhaps that's why he thanked her, but he knows it'll never be enough. He wished that he could've replied to her confession. He wished he could've returned her feelings. At that moment, he desparately wished he was anybody other than Uchiha Sasuke.

He smirks as the image of a loud-mouthed blond enters his head. He never thought it'd happen (and he'd never say it out loud) but he missed his best friend. Just like with Sakura, Naruto had somehow wormed his way under Sasuke's skin until the dark-haired boy found it was hard to live without him. The first few days it was odd not to hear Naruto's loud voice. He wished he listened to gossip, if only to find out whether that dobe figured out Hinata's crush for him. He wonders if they're now dating. Sasuke stuffs the image of himself as the best man at Naruto's wedding. The wedding might happen, but the Uchiha will never be the best man, nevertheless in it. He had chosen his path a long time ago, and there was no going back now, no matter how much he wished it.

Sighing tiredly, Sasuke closes his eyes, and unbidden images of Team 7 on the bridge surface in his mind. He was always the first to arrive, and a couple of minutes later, Sakura would appear, shouting her cheerful "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" at him. At first, it had been annoying. After time went by, he found himself getting used to it. It STILL felt weird without hearing her voice or even seeing her.

A little while later, Naruto would show up, yelling Sakura's name and throwing insults at him. Sasuke would always come up with a (much wittier) reply, and the two would get into an argument. It would either end with Sakura punching Naruto in the head and scolding Sasuke, or Kakashi would show up, and Sakura and Naruto would yell out, "You're late!" Kakashi would try feebly to plead his case with a lame excuse, but his two teamates would counter with a, "Liar!" Sasuke smiled faintly at the memory. But that was all it'd ever be. Just a memory.

Dawn is breaking, and Sasuke doesn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He sighs, and moves away from the window to straighten his rumpled clothes and eat something before training. He glances at himself in the mirror, and fixes his bangs, remembering the days that he used to get up and put on a Konoha headband. Not anymore, though. Sasuke won't put on a Sound headband because he knows he will only ever belong to one hidden village, and it most certaintly isn't the one he's currently in. It's where his best memories are, and will forever lay. He wishes he could be back there, taunting Naruto and pushing Sakura away, although all three of them know that Sasuke cared about them. But he can't. He can't return home, to Konoha, and for that, he's sorry.

**A/N- No idea where this came from. You can either thank or blame the plot bunnies. Actually, I made this awhile ago, while in Biology class (which could be a reason I'm failing. I write little one-shots when I should be doing class work) and I finally decided to type it and put it up. There's some slight SasuSaku, if you squint your eyes and tilt your head a little bit. Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
